Go Slow
by HopeInDark
Summary: What happens after Kelly turns up at Erin's doorstep, will they take their feelings further than that one night. (One Shot)


**Go Slow**

It had been a long day, nobody in Chicago would have expected the bombing to happen.

Chicago had always felt safe and today that all changed.

When the call came through all that was stated was that there was an explosion at Chicago Med nothing else but when they pulled up, it was clear this was more than just an explosion someone had intentionally put the lives of the people in Chicago in danger.

They worked quickly not taking leadership from the FBI agent in charge it was their city, their homes and they needed to find the people that had brought tragedy to them.

She had told Voight she was okay but having a knife held to her throat had left her shaken, she had never been caught off guard in her role until that moment and if it wasn't for the quick thinking of Cruz and Mills, she could have lost her life.

After catching Powell they returned to the station to complete the necessary paperwork before calling it a night.

Erin walked into her apartment, she didn't even turn on the TV knowing that all she would see was reports about the events that had rocked her home and she had lived the day already.

Instead she turned to the bathroom, her muscles ached and in need of relaxing.

Setting the bath before going into her room and removing her clothes, wrapping a towel around her and picking up her iPod as she returned to the bathroom.

She sighed as she slipped into the warmth of the water and put the ear buds into hers, closing her eyes.

He was going to go home but it felt quiet without Shay, he had gone to visit her again at the hospital but when he arrived she was asleep.

He had sat by her bedside for a while before nurse came in and told him visiting hours were over.

He kissed his best friends forehead before leaving walking out into the Chicago night, he could still hear the sirens as the recovery of bodies continued.

She thought the bath would have helped but her muscles still ached, she returned to the living room and sat on the sofa just staring out of her window at the city.

It was crazy to think that if Powell had succeed and all 3 bombs had gone off instead 1 out of the 3, the view from her window would have been different.

As he drove home from the hospital he found himself thinking of a brunette, he hadn't seen since he turned up at her door returning the grenade he had taken from her desk and ended with the two of them sharing a kiss.

That honestly he had been thinking about but his job was crazy as was her but there was no excuse for him not making the effort to contact her.

Turning the car around and heading not for home but to an apartment building where he hoped she would be.

She opened the fridge running her hand through her hair as she stared into her fridge for a moment and then retrieved a beer.

Removing the cap and taking a sip just before she heard the door knock.

Opening the door to find him standing at her door, she was surprised to find him standing there but she was also happy to see him.

'Hey'.

She said softly

'Hey'

He replied a small smile playing at his lips.

'I should have called, I know'.

She looked at him, shrugging as she took a small step towards him.

'You don't ever have to call'.

She replied looking in his eyes as he let out a sigh closing the small space between them bringing his lips to hers softly, her hand touching his face gently as he kissed her again pulling away for a moment only to bring his lips back to hers, an arm coming around her waist as her hand came to his neck her fingers stroking the hair at the nape of his neck as she pushed the door shut with the other.

Their lips barely parting as she pushed his jacket down his arms letting it fall to the floor, her hands move to the collar of his shirt pulling him closer to her.

She pulled away, her eyes meeting his as he brings a hand to her face and she bites her lip before leaning into start their kiss all over again.

He falls back on to her sofa pulling her with him, so that he legs come up on either side of his lips as he touches the bottom of her sweater, slowly rolling the material up his fingers brushing against her stomach and she shivers as she watches him, lifting her arms so that he can remove it from her.

Leaning into kiss him as she ran her finger slowly up his chest feeling his muscles contract beneath her touch she slowly undid button after button until his shirt lay open.

His own hands running up the soft skin of her back.

Dipping her head to place kisses to his neck, hearing him groan lightly as she placed chaste kisses along his chest until she felt his hand on her face and looked at him with a smile.

As he pulled her to him his lips moving softly against her neck and she let out a soft sigh as she touched every inch of his skin.

The rest of their clothes soon joined the rest on the floor before he carried her into her bedroom, placing her on the floor at the edge of the bed.

She took his hands as he brought his lips back to hers as lay back on the bed, his hands on her waist as they lay down together.

His body above hers as they continued to share kisses, he found himself pulling away between kisses to stare into her green eyes and she was doing the same back.

His arms around her made her feel safe even though she knew the world was anything but safe, her job wasn't safe but having him in her bed with her made her feel protected and she hadn't felt that way in a long time.

Looking at her, touching her skin slowly, he had never felt more vulnerable.

It had never been like this for him not with any of the women of his past, it was always fast.

Being there with her felt comforting to him.

As she stared he stared at her, she touched his face brushing her finger against his bottom lip before he kissed her again, his hand moving to her lower back as she sat up slightly, her hand moving from his face to his chest as she pulled away to look at him.

'I just have one request?'.

She asked softly, the vulnerability evident in her own voice as she looked at him.

'Yeah, name it'.

'Stay the night. After today I just'.

He stopped her shaking his heads as he knew the words that would follow.

'I'm not going anywhere'.

He replied unable to look away from her as she nodded at his words.

His arms coming around her as stroked the stubble on his jaw, his weight rolling her backing into the softness of her bed.

She can't help the whimpers that escape her lips as she feels his lips against her stomach and then her hip.

'Kelly'.

He looks at her as moves so that he is now resting between her thighs, touching her skin making her whimper again as his hand rests on her hip.

Her breath is warm against his face as their noses touch and he stares into her eyes.

As he moves forward slowly, entering her for the first time.

He could feel her hands all over his skin as he moved with her, his lips exploring every inch of her skin as they moved together.

Bringing a finger to her lips as she gazes up at him, moaning gently between every movement, slowly dragging it down her throat to her breast where his hand remains as he moves the other hand to her waist and rolls her over so that now she is on top of him.

Sitting up to place kisses along her chest while she threads her fingers through his hair.

Whimpering his name as one hand rests on her lower back as she rocks her hips slowly matching his movements.

She knows she is with him, she can feel him all over her but she suddenly find herself reliving the moment that psycho put the knife to her neck and she shivers in fear even though she knows, he's not there with her.

She can't shake the feeling of the knife against her neck.

'Hey'.

She found Kelly staring at his blue eyes burning to hers as his movements stilled.

'I'm here'.

He replied placing hand to her face as she kissed his palm.

Outside the temperature may be dropping but in Erin's bedroom a fire was burning.

A thin sheen of perspiration had gathered on both of their bodies as they continued to move together lost in the touch of the other's body.

He lays between her trembling thighs as he holds her body as close to his own as physically possible.

The sounds she makes fills his ears and he can't get enough of her.

Moaning into kisses as his hand finds hers, fingers entwining as he holds her hand to the bed.

'Look at me'.

She almost closes her eyes again giving into the feeling taking over her body but she can't as he holds her gaze captive with every movement.

Her hand on his neck as she hears him say her name and she finds herself falling apart beneath him even though his movements never falter until a few minutes later when he kisses her deeply as his movements slow.

THE NEXT MORNING

She opens her eyes not because of the sunlight that has filled her room but because of the face she wakes up to that makes her smile softly.

He held her close to him once they finally fell asleep tangled up in each other under her duvet which was now barely covering either of them.

'Morning'.

She looks at him to find him awake a smile playing at his lips and she can't help smiling back.

'Hey'.

She whispers as she runs her hand through his hair.

He touches her lips softly and she sighs against his finger as his hand to her hip moving her closer to him before hitching her leg over his own hip.

Their bodies reconnecting, arms around each other, kisses soft but urgent, wanting more as they move together in harmony.

They stay together like this refusing to give in.

Their bodies ache from the day before but the need for the other soothes the ache.

Moaning softly into kisses as their bodies reconnect again as if it's the first time all over again.

'Do you think they found any more survivors'?

She asks once they leave her bed, she is making coffee as he buttons up his shirt.

'Hopefully, I'll find out more at the firehouse but I have to head over to the hospital after shift check in Shay, my roommate'.

He wasn't sure why he added that Shay was his roommate considering she was most likely aware of Shay's sexually status.

Erin nodded.

'That's right, how's she doing?'.

'Shay's tough, she's been through worse and came back but if I lost her'.

He paused and she touched his hand.

'You didn't lose her, she's lucky to have a friend like you'.

She smiled as her phone started to ring and he passed it to her.

'Hello'.

She answers.

'Erin, are you planning on working today?'.

She heard Voight ask and looked at the clock.

'What gangs can't take a break for one day'.

She replied in light tone which she knew would make Voight chuckle which it did.

'Sorry kid'.

'Okay, I'll be there in 30'.

She replied hanging up and looking at Kelly.

'Duty calls'.

She smiled and he nodded as he picked up his jacket from the floor.

'I better get going too'.

He replied as she followed him to the front door, he paused with his hand on the handle and kissed her before pulling away.

'Kelly, thank you for staying with me'.

He nodded as he leaned into kiss her again.

'Anytime'.

He replied as he opened the door, giving her one final kiss on the lips and stroking her cheek with his fingers before he walked out stopping to look back at her and she waved.

Squad 3 arrived back at firehouse 51 after returning from a call.

Kelly was getting out of his gear when Gaby walked into the firehouse.

'Hey what are you doing here?'.

He asked hugging his friend.

'I felt useless being at home, how's Shay?'.

She asked as they walked together.

'Good, I'm going to see after shift get an update'.

Gabby sighed.

'I can't believe she didn't tell anyone that she got hurt'.

'She was worried about you, you would have done the same'.

She nodded.

'I know but we've almost lost her once I don't know what I would have done if we actually lost her'.

'Gaby I thought the doctor said to rest'.

Casey asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

'I've rested, I can't rest anymore'.

Casey sighed putting his arm around her as Herrmann and Otis walked into the room.

'Listen up tonight after the day we all had yesterday, me and Otis have decided to open Molly's up and take donations for the victims of the bombing'.

Herrmann announced to the room and everyone nodded in agreement with the idea.

'That's a good idea, Herrmann at times like this we need to support each other'.

Casey replied.

'We want to extend an invitation to the intelligence unit, if it wasn't for them those scumbags would have ended up killing more people but if you don't want Voight there it's understandable'.

Casey looked at Gaby and then back at Herrmann.

'I'll ask him, Severide want to take a ride?'.

Casey asked looking at Kelly who nodded.

'Sure'.

'You, don't you owe me dinner?'.

Platt asked as she saw Kelly and Casey approaching the desk and Casey looked at Severide who shifted uncomfortably.

'What can I do for you?'.

Erin was surprised to find Kelly talking with Jay as they stood by her desk while she could clearly see Voight talking with Casey in his office.

'Erin'.

Jay smirked at her, all morning he had been winding her up about the sudden glow in her skin a comment which she ignored.

'Well I'm going to follow some leads, it was nice to meet you Severide'.

Kelly nodded as Jay picked up his jacket from his desk not before whistling at Erin as he walked past her.

'Shouldn't we be worried about that?'.

She asked pointing towards Voight's office and he shrugged.

'No, it's a civil, how's your day been?'.

He asked as she sat down in her seat.

'Slow, it looks like crime really does take a break after great tragedy, just a couple of arrests, you?'.

He nodded as Voight walked out of his office with Casey, stopping to shake the firefighter's hand who nodded at him before walking towards Severide.

'Casey, it's good to see you again'.

Erin said with a smile and he nodded.

'You too, I hope you'll be joining the rest of your unit tonight at Molly's'.

'What's happening at Molly's?'.

Casey looked at Severide surprised he hadn't mentioned it considering he was talking with her.

'We are taking donations for the victims of the bombing'.

She nodded.

'I'll be there, I actually owe two of your guys a drink'.

'So I'll see you later'.

Kelly asked while Casey stared noticing the look that Erin and Kelly shared.

'Yeah I'll see you tonight'.

'Erin Lindsay, I told you she'd be good for you'.

Shay exclaimed as she sat up in her bed as Kelly told her what had happened last night.

'Well you're always right'.

He chuckled and she smiled.

'Of course I am, do you like her?'.

He nodded.

'I do, she's different'.

'Plus she's a cop, do you think you could get her into uniform'.

He laughed.

'Glad to see you didn't lose your sense of humour, any word on when you can go home?'.

'Doctor's say everything looks good, they just want to keep me in for a couple and make sure I don't have an infection, so I should be home soon'.

He smiled.

'Glad to hear it the place is quiet without you'.

Erin walked into Molly's and found herself scan through the crowd looking for him but he wasn't there as she saw Mills standing at the bar with Cruz who turned and waved at her.

'Detective'.

'Erin'.

She corrected Cruz and then looked at Mills.

'If it wasn't for you two I wouldn't be here and I am here which means I owe you both a drink, so what are you two drinking?'.

'Beer'.

Cruz replied.

'Beer it is'.

She turned to look at the bar as Otis walked past.

'Hey can I get 3 beers here?'

Otis nodded.

'Your unit did a hell of a job finding that guy'.

Mills and Lindsay had sat at table and had started to discuss the events over beer.

'It was touch and go for a while but you disarming that bomb, saved a lot of lives'.

Mills nodded.

'It was touch and go too, still can't believe what happened I know it happens I see the news but I guess I thought Chicago was safe'.

'We all did, we'll recover just like Boston, it will take some time for the wounds to heal but Chicago will get there end'.

She was sitting at the table as Mills went to get another round when she felt his hand resting on her back as he stood behind her.

'Hey'.

'Hey, how's your roommate?'.

'She's doing well, doctors don't expect there to be in any complications but they are going to keep her in for a few more days, observation the usual'.

He replied.

'I'm happy to hear that'.

She smiled looking at him.

'Listen I know I have no right to ask this but you and your partner, did you two ever?'.

She shook her head.

'No once maybe we could have had something but he's my partner if things ever went south between us it would make a hell of an uncomfortable working environment and Voight has a no dating rule, so nothing is ever going to happen'.

'I'm glad to hear that'.

He replied reaching across the table to touch her hand and she smiled.

'Did you Severide and Lindsay were dating?'.

Mills asked Gabby who shrugged and looked at her brother who was just as surprised as they were.

While Casey chuckled.

'Did you know about that?'.

Gabby asked and he nodded.

'No but I saw the looks being exchanged between them this afternoon when we visited the PD, so I'm not surprised'.

'Your boy better be careful, Voight took her in when she was a kid, he's very protective of her'.

'I'm sure Severide can handle himself'.

They had slipped out of Molly's without anyone noticing, his arm around her as they walked through their city.

'So what are we doing Kelly?'.

She asked as they came to a stop and he looked at taking her hand and pulling her to him.

'Taking it slow'.

She laughed as he put her hands on his face and kissed him, pulling away so his forehead rested against hers.

'I can do taking it slow'.

**The End**


End file.
